theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
This Dude is on Fire
" Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- cuts back to DF in the Kitchen, turning on the stove. As the steak begins to cook, the dumbwaiter opens and a cougar appears. It runs up to DF as it cuts back to the dining room. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard. Charles bursts into the room with a rifle as he shouts. Charles: I'm on it! follows as Charles goes to the Kitchen door as everyone braces themselves. Charles burst the door, and aims at the Cougar, above the dead body of DF. As a scream is heard... BANG! ' Dark:' I'm going Paper's team, because I feel bad for them, and I think Toon's usefulness has been outlived. and Nick look at the dead body of DF, who is lying on the table in the Morgue. Nick: Look, I know that we're on different teams and stuff, but we have common enemies. Jon and Bloxx. Sol: Yeah, I'm aware. Nick: So I say, whatever we find, we be honest, and we don't tell either of them. We ice them out so one of them is killed. Sol: Something else HAD to kill him then. Nick: Alright, so we go back and what do we tell Bloxx and Jon? Sol: Nothing. Nick: Good. Lets just call this... Operation: Death Squad. cuts to Paper, Sol, and Toon searching around. Toon: I know we have our differences, but I must agree with Sol on this. Paper: Hmm, I concede for now. However this had better work, or so help me, I'll rip out your heart before the killer gets to it. cuts to Ermac arriving at the library door. He opens it and enters the room as the airhorn sounds. It then shows Ermac in the library, looking around, and finding the safe. He presses 1, 2, 3, and 4 before pressing enter. The safe opens up, and Ermac takes out a blueprint. On the blueprint, it says EVIL PLANS TO KILL GUEST. Ermac: Step One: Rig Cynaide Gas. Step Two: Place under Stove Top. Step Three: Secure Under Stove Top and reattach Burner's Knob. So that's how he did it... Charles: 'Bloxx opens up his letter, and he sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. Nick slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. ---- cuts to Noon. Everyone is cooking different meats and food as the smell of food goes into the air. It cuts to Jon and Paper talking. 'Paper: The plan appears to have worked. You joined Bloxx and helped ice him out. Jon: Yes, making sure he didn't get any info was hard but I felt like we needed to strike him hard. Paper: Welcome back to the team, Jon. I'm glad Operation: Death Squad appears to have succeeded. I only hope that it is Bloxx who dies, and not Nick. someone screams extremely loud. Paper: What the heck? looks with Paper as they see something coming towards them. It's Bloxx, screaming while his entire body is covered in flames. Bloxx: OH MY GO-----AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE PROMETHEUS, HELP ME-AAHHHHHH! continues to run about, heading towards the manor. Charles is bringing drinks when Bloxx runs past him, and jumps straight down into the pool, where he sinks down. As everyone runs over, they see the body at the bottom of the pool. Bloxx is now dead. shows everyone looking at the corpse in the pool. Charles runs over, alarmed. Charles: Everyone, please. The area is not safe. QUICKLY! MOVE INTO THE GRAND ROOM! NOW! Ermac: Holy moly.... pushes everyone away from the scene as it quickly shows the body in the pool. It then cuts to the Grand Room. Charles: And then there were seven left. As you know, Bloxx is no longer with us. Now you will go to one of the three areas to search for important clues on his death. The Morgue, where you can examine the crispy corpse. The Last Known Whereabouts... the cook-out site, where Bloxx intended to have a flaming hot meal. And finally, the Crime Scene which would be the pool, where Bloxx went to his waterly grave. I shall make sure all the burners are off, and then I will see what you have decided. Dark, and Nick begin to quickly dicuss while Toon, Ermac, and Sol dicuss as well, leaving Jon in the middle. ---- Jon: 'For now, I'm gonna still appear as if I was an outcast. However, this isn't the case. I have always been on Paper's team. ---- cuts to sometime during Episode 4, with Nick, Jon, and Paper talking. 'Paper: I have a plan. Okay? Jon: Sure. Paper: Based on what I've seen, Bloxx is getting everyone to do something without DF. I think they're gonna ice him. Jon: So? Paper: Bloxx is a dangerous threat that is rising, and if we don't do something... Jon: He'll attack us. Paper: He is after all the reason Sklei died eariler today. Jon: So what do we do? Paper: Should anything happen tonight or tommorow, you're gonna leave this team and join Bloxx. You'll work with him, trying to make sure he doesn't find out any important infomation. Then, you come to me, I give you my infomation, and we get rid of Bloxx. But if he isn't killed off, then we know who the killer is. Nick, this is your part. Nick: I'm listening. Paper: Wherever you go tommorow, convince the other person with you about teaming-up. We want to have the teams working together to defeat Bloxx, and in their eyes, Jon as well. After we rid of Bloxx, then we will elminate the next greatest threat. Toon's time in this manor is over. ---- Flashback ends as it resumes to Jon's Confessional. Jon: Now, its time to make sure that Toon's team suffers a blow. ---- Sol: I think I've been playing a very low game lately, I think Bloxx has been the really popular one getting everything. Honestly, I don't think Jon's still an outcast. I think something was said, that made him still in Paper's group. Paper is a mastermind after all. ---- Toon: So we got rid of Bloxx finally, and we got rid of Sklei so that's good for my team. However, we still have Jon, Dark, Nick, and Paper, and there's only three of us. I need Ermac and Sol to help me or else I'm dead. ---- returns with the two maids. He grimly nods at the guests. Charles]: Good now, which of you would like to go to the Morgue? and Dark raise their hands. Then, Jon slowly raises his hand as well. Charles]: Good now, which of you would like to go to the scene of the crime? Ermac, and Toon raise their hands. Then Toon puts down his hand. Toon: I change my mind. ---- Toon: I was not about to let Paper have the Last Known Whereabouts by himself. ---- ' Paper': So I find out I get the Last Known Whereabouts by myself and then... dammit Toon. ---- Charles: Alright. That leaves you and Paper to the Last Known Whereabouts. Now since this would be your fourth day in Wikia Manor, I believe you know most of the grounds. Therefore, we shall no longer leading you to your destinations. Now please, go off. I have important matters to deal with. looks around and seperates into multiple groups, going to their locations. Dark, and Jon arrive in the Morgue, and look at the body of Bloxx. Sol: Looks like Bloxx just got burned! and Jon look at him weridly before he sighs. Sol: 'Get it? Because he was a jerk, and he was burned? No? Okay. three mortals look at the body, which is burned. 'Jon: 'Wow, that is burnt. look at Bloxx's body, and Sol notices the extreme burns on his face. ---- 'Sol: I remember from one case that wherever the fire started is where the burns will be the worst. ---- then notices the same kind of burns on his hands. Dark: So we know that he must have been burned on his face. Jon: Its Pretty bad. Jon notices something. On his leg, there's something there. He takes a medical pair of tweezers and pulls an object out. Its revealed to be a bullet. Jon looks at it for a bit, then sticks it back in and puts down the tweezers. No one notices him seeing a thing. ---- ' Jon:' I have everything I need from the Morgue. Finally. ---- cuts to Paper and Toon arriving at the Last Known Whereabouts, which would be Bloxx's hot and roasting station at the cook-out. Toon: Alright, we're still doing Operation: Death Squad for Jon, right? Paper: Yes. Toon: Okay. ---- Paper: Yeah, no. ---- and Toon look around the station, seeing burnt marks all over. As they look around, Toon begins to grow concerned. ---- Toon: I'm looking around, and I'm realizing... oh my gosh, I know absloutely nothing now. ---- cuts to Nick and Ermac arriving at the Crime Scene, which would be the Pool. Nick: I've just realized... we've never actually used this pool, now have we? Ermac: No, we haven't. Nick: Huh. looking around the poolside, when Nick realizes something. Nick: The Evidence is in the pool, dang it. looks at the pool as Ermac overhears him. They both at the pool, and see pieces of clothing and a strange medal object. Nick jumps into the pool, and swims down, grabbing the object and the pieces of clothing before swimming back up. Nick: Guess its been used. Ermac: Is that... a Medallion? and Ermac look at the Medaillion. It says Prometheus gave Fire to Mankind, and he shall protect you from Fire. Nick: 'Prometheus. That's what Bloxx said- 'Ermac: Before he died. then looks at the clothing. Nick: My thing is... how did he catch fire? Ermac: '''I know right. ---- Nick:' So we know there's a Medallion, and I'm wondering... could it have set him on fire? 'Commerical' cuts to Charles, the two maids, and the guests standing in the Grand Room. The maids are holding plates with white flags on them. 'Charles:' Once again, I have a message from... you know. You will solve his message, and when the first person to solve it does so, an airhorn will sound, thus ending it. " By now my future victims you’re all dirty; I can smell death on you even though most of you are around thirty. So go wash with fire in liquid form, before I burn your disgusting clothes in my angry storm. " Please, take a flag and begin your search. grabs a flag and begins to run around the manor. Toon and Ermac head towards the back as Sol and Jon run upstairs. It cuts to Toon, running towards the cook-out. ---- 'Toon:' I'm thinking fire in liquid form... gasoline? ---- and Sol begin to look around, looking in rooms for fireplaces. 'Jon: There's got to be a way to turn these on... some kind of gas or something... ---- cuts back to Toon and Ermac looking around the cook-out area. '''Toon: Check the area around Paper, Nick, and Dark again! I'll check Sol and Jon's. runs over to another station as Ermac throws things around, looking for the next part of the riddle. ---- Ermac: There's absolutely nothing here. I can't find a thing. I'm starting to wonder... is Toon purposely trying to get us to lose, so I can die? ---- Ermac: It has to be here. It... it HAS TO. ---- is in his room, the Apollo Room. Sol: Okay, okay.... lets just look at this again. " By now my future victims you’re all dirty; I can smell death on you even though most of you are around thirty " .... wait, wow. That's creepy. ---- cuts to Paper and Nick, thinking. Paper: " So go wash with fire in liquid form, before I burn your disgusting clothes in my angry storm ". Okay, so dirty... wash with fire... clothes... wait a minute. begins running towards the basement as Nick follows. Toon and Ermac continue to look at the cook-out area as Sol heads downstairs, to the grand room and then towards the basement. Paper bursts into the Laundry Room as he sees a giant sign next to the washer and dryer. Above the cycles you’ll find the label, Search up and down mortal, that is…. If you’re able. Paper: Above the cycles... got it. starts looking around the washer and drawer as Nick and Sol arrive. Sol begins to read it as Paper opens up a cabinet and starts looking at bottles. As he does so, Nick follows. Then, Nick finds a bottle. Nick: Benzene, highly flammable. WAIT. THE NEXT PART OF THE RIDDLE. " Spray on Paper and find the mark, into the room that is most dark.Look for the lights that give the clue, you never know what I may have drew. " holds the Benzene and aims it at Paper Paper: NOT ME! THE FLAG! Nick: Oh I know Pencil. Paper: ... Not the time for that. sprays the blank side of the flag, and a pink strip appears on the flag. Nick instantly recognizes this and begins to run as Sol reads the bottle of Benzene. It cuts to Toon and Ermac looking around the kitchen, unable to find anything. Toon looks in the cabinets and after a while closes them. ---- Toon: Today is just not my day. Well, the only part of my day that was good was Bloxx's death. Huh. ---- runs upstairs, to the grand room and the main stairwell. He then heads to the attic as Paper, Jon, and Sol follow. Nick reaches the third floor, and enters the Planetarium. Suddenly the airhorn sounds, leaving Paper, Jon, and Sol unable to check whats inside. Toon and Ermac hear it, and admit defeat. ---- Toon: Great, I hope Sol got it, or else I'm dead. ---- cuts to Nick inside the Planetarium. Nick sees a light on a chest. Nick opens it up to see a slingshot in the chest. There's also a glow in the light picture detailing the Killer (labeled) on a hill, and a tent tabled " Target " with an arrow pointing downwards. It then also shows a part of Bloxx's Leg, as well as a drawing of the benzene and Bloxx's clothes. Nick: That's how he did it... Nick looks at the picture, the audio in the planetarium begins to play. Nick puts down the picture, shuts the chest and leaves as the audio begins. Speaker: 'Space, the final froniter. Many of the planets in the solar system are named after the Roman Gods, which in turned were named after the Greek Gods of Greek Mythology. However, some people believe a mystical 10th planet, often known as Planet X or Nirbiu exists... ---- 'Nick: Now I know how he did it.... ---- has Paper and Jon follow him, making Sol raise his eyebrows. As they reach downstairs to the grand room, Dark arrives and follows them to the Kitchen. Toon and Ermac arrive, pass them, and Toon sighs. Sol comes down as Toon looks disappointed. Sol: They lied to me. They lied to us. Toon: What? Sol: They lied. Jon just went back with Paper, Dark, and Nick. I don't think he really left. They used us to get rid of Bloxx. Ermac: It all makes sense now... Toon: We can deal with that later.... did you figure the riddle out? Sol: No. I nearly did, but Nick beat me to it. Toon: Dang it. cuts to Paper's Team in the Kitchen. Nick: The Killer laced Bloxx's clothes with Benzene, which is flammable. He then shot Bloxx's leg, causing him to fall into the fire, burning him alive. Jon: Explaining the bullet in the his leg. Nick: Yeah. Paper: Well this is useful information. Toon bursts in. Toon: You lied to us. Paper: It was an effective plan to eliminate Bloxx, and it worked. We did not. Toon: You know Paper, I'm really tired of your cr- Paper: Get out, now. Toon: No. angry: OUT! OUT TOON, OUT! looks at him, and then walks out, slamming the door. ---- montage of everyone putting on their suits begins as they narrate. ---- Sol: ''' They've betrayed me, and now I could possibly die today. I really hope I live... ---- Toon: ' I honestly feel like I'm going to get an In Danger card. ---- 'Paper:' My plan worked to perfection, and now either Ermac, Sol, or Toon are going to die. Most likely. Lets just hope its Toon. ---- Montage of the guests one by one being lead down the steps by the maids to the library begins. It ends with Toon thanking them, and entering the library. The camera cuts to the library. ---- 'Toon:' Well you're getting better at your murders, I can tell you that. cuts to Jon 'Jon:' First, you somehow soaked Bloxx's clothes with Benzene... cuts to Nick 'Nick:' Later you stood on the hill... cuts to Toon again 'Toon:' You gave Bloxx a medallion... which somehow had something in it, causing Bloxx to be set on fire... cuts to Paper 'Paper: ' You shot Bloxx in the leg, knocking him forward and setting his soaked clothes on fire... cuts to Ermac 'Ermac:' As Bloxx ran on the grass, he burned across the grass... cuts to Dark 'Dark: ' Running to the pool and as he jumped... cuts to Sol 'Sol: ' He hit the pool, drowing. returns to Toon. 'Toon:' It was Paper, on the hill with the flammable medallion. cuts to Jon 'Jon:' It was Paper, on the hill with the Benzene. cuts to Nick 'Nick: It was Sol, on the hill with the Benzene. cuts to Paper '''Paper: It was Jon, on the hill with the Benzene. cuts to Ermac Ermac: It was Paper, at the cook-out area with the Medallion. cuts to Dark Dark: ' It was Sol, on the hill with the Benzene. cuts to Sol 'Sol: It was Paper, at the cook-out site, with the Benzene. ---- camera cuts to outside Wikia Manor, zooming away. It cuts to everyone entering the dining room, finding Roasted Chicken, chili fries, Cokes and Pepsis all around. Jon: 'Not really formal, is it? sits down, and begins to eat and drink. 'Nick: Ugh can someone give a Coke? gives Nick his Coke, and they switch drinks. Sol: So... did you lie? Paper: Yes, we did. It was a good plan. Sol: Damn you. Paper: Why thanks. Toon: So how'd he die? Nick: 'Well, it all begins with a hill and a sl- Charles arrives, grimly. 'Charles: 'Hello, dear guests. I hope your dinner doesn't get cold, but the Killer has alarmed me that of you is on FIRE! Congratulations... Nick. You shall live to see another day. 'Nick: Thank god. Charles: As for the rest of you, you shall now discover how the killer played with fire, and how Bloxx got burned. music plays as Charles voiceovers. voiceover: 'Dear, Bloxx, my friend and sinner... you are no longer in the running to be the winner. Your lies and tricks could not keep you alive for any longer. So I took matters into my own hands, for I am stronger. [It shows a man in black clothing in Bloxx's room. 'voiceover: I decided to reward Bloxx, give him a Medallion for his services, giving him a note in his room. " Congratulations, you shall live to see another day. Wear this Medallion tommorow to protect you for Death himself. " Of course, he beleived me. cuts back to the dinning room. whispering to Paper: I never saw anything like that. returns to the Flashback. voiceover: 'I had previously laced all of his clothes with odorless Benzene.... not a trace to be found. cuts to the Killer spraying the clothes, before it cuts to Noon with Bloxx cooking. 'voiceover: As I stood on the hill, above Bloxx, with everyone distracted... I took my slingshot and a civil war bullet. Aiming, with a flick of the wrist, the bullet hit Bloxx in the leg. Bloxx fell down and that's when everything became... abalaze. One tiny flame turned into one hell of a RAGING FIRE! shows Bloxx, running, as he burns towards the pool. voiceover: What happened next of course, is what made the biggest SPLASH. Bloxx ran like a dog, across the field AND........... dove into his waterly grave. Thus, the protection I had promised from Prometheus himself... were cruelly extingushed. cuts back to the dining room. Charles: Warmest regards, the Killer. then begins to pass out letters to everyone. Charles: As for the rest of you, you will either get ALIVE letters or IN DANGER. There will be at least TWO IN DANGERS, but there can always be more…. gets the letters and Charles starts. Charles: Paper. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Jon opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: 'Toon opens up his letter, and he sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. 'Sol: I’m sorry, man. Charles: Dark opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Ermac. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: 'Sol slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. 'Toon: Sorry Sol. leaves the dinning room as Toon and Sol look concerned, knowing their team will be cut down to two. Commerical ' cuts to Toon looking around his room, making sure everything is nice and locked. ---- 'Toon: I played a good game, but in the end.... Paper outsmarted me. I just hope that the Killer gives me another chance, to prove myself. ---- Sol: ' I don't want to die, I don't think I should die. I'm nervous, because either way, its not good for me. ---- cuts to the morning. Jon is fixing up his room, Paper is reading a novel, and Nick is watching TV. Suddenly, organ music bursts across the house. Ermac looks around, opening his door, confused as it plays. ---- 'Ermac: 'What the hell? heads down the stairwell, and when he nearly reaches the bottom... he slowly walks, confused, worried, and scared. 'Ermac: What.... What's going on here, dude? Dude? Toon?? shows Toon, lifeless as the music stops. Toon just sits there, not breathing, moving an inch, or doing anything at all. As Ermac questions what's going on, he suddenly realizes the truth. Yes, Toon is now dead. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 7 OF MURDER.... BEST MURDER!! Who do YOU think the Killer is? Answer this poll or put who you think killed Toon in the comment section below! Paper Dark Sol Ermac Jon Nick Category:MURDER